Tédio
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Ele não suportava ficar no Largo Grimmauld. E não compreendia por que Remus permanecia ao lado dele. Sirius e Remus


**Tédio**

**- By Lithos of Lion -**

Estava entediado. Não suportava ter que ficar preso no Largo Grimmauld, não condizia com a personalidade dele, que sempre tivera um espírito livre. Mas, ele não tinha outra escolha.

Parecia que as amarras de Askaban ainda se lançavam sobre ele, um peso muito grande para se carregar.

Soltou um muxoxo e virou-se no sofá, seus olhos batendo na figura serena, que lia concentrado, na poltrona logo a sua frente.

Sirius tornou a resmungar, numa tentativa de chamar a atenção do homem a sua frente. Remus não mudara nada, parecia apenas uma versão mais velha do rapaz estudioso que Sirius conhecera em Hogwarts.

Estudioso... Não era uma qualidade que fazia do outro menos maroto. Aquela fora uma época boa.

- Moony? – Sirius arriscou.

- Hum? – o outro respondeu, levantando rapidamente os olhos castanhos que se fixaram nos cinzentos de Sirius.

- Está vivo? – Sirius nunca reparara tanto naqueles olhos.

- O que foi Padfoot? – Remus esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Tédio...

Sirius se virou mais uma vez no sofá, dessa vez se pondo de ponta cabeça e deixando os cabelos negros tocarem no chão.

A atitude não passou despercebida por Remus, que viu naquele gesto o reflexo do garoto "moleque" que Sirius um dia fora. Segurou o riso e resolveu provocar um pouco.

- Por que não escolhe um bom livro para ler? – à careta de Sirius, Remus não pode controlar a gargalhada.

- Assim você me insulta Moony. – Sirius soltou uma risada rouca, que mais parecia um latido.

Era bom que Remus estivesse ali. Ele sempre estava presente... E Sirius sabia que não suportaria sem a companhia dele, sem tê-lo ao seu lado.

Não.

Se não fosse por Remus, Sirius já teria desistido. Isso tudo deveria ser um peso para Lupin, trancar-se com tanto a se fazer lá fora.

- Como agüenta? – Sirius não foi capaz de segurar a pergunta.

- Como? – Remus o olhou confuso, percebeu a forma que o olhar do outro encontrava com o seu...

- Ficar aqui. – Sirius se sentou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. – Ficar aqui... Suportando essa casa, esse lugar, tudo para evitar que eu faça besteira? – havia desespero em sua voz.

Remus sabia que uma hora aquilo iria acontecer. Que teria de encarar aquelas orbes cinzentas e ver a angústia e o desespero.

Conhecia Sirius. Dumbledore não sabia o que estava fazendo ao prendê-lo ali, ainda que fosse o único jeito. Só não percebia, que com isso matava Sirius... Pouco a pouco.

Impulsivo e vibrante, correntes não combinavam com ele. Não quando se via o brilho que a liberdade trazia para aqueles olhos.

Remus não suportava, não agüentava ver o amigo sofrer. E se ajudasse e se fosse útil... Ele continuaria ao lado dele.

- E quem disse que é um sacrifício ou uma forma de te vigiar? – sua voz era calma – Estou aqui porque quero.

Sirius o encarou, antes de continuar.

- Me poupe Remus! Quem é que quer ficar nesta casa? Olhe para essas paredes, veja esses quadros, você não sente a energia que esse lugar passa? – Sirius se levantou, andando de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado. – Você não precisa suportar...

Lupin colocou o livro de lado e apoio o rosto nas mãos, encarando o outro a caminhar em desespero. Levantou-se, não podia ver o outro assim. E sem pensar o segurou pelos ombros, fazendo com que parace. O choque transpareceu nos olhos de Sirius.

- Escute, eu estou aqui por que quero estar com você! – Remus gritou, algo que ele raramente fazia.

Remus quase nunca gritava e aquele gesto não surpreendeu apenas a Sirius, foi uma surpresa para ambos. Ao que Remus sussurrou em seguida...

- Só quero estar com você...

Sirius não esperava ouvir... Ele queria, mas não pensava que pudesse. Remus parecia aflito, desesperado para que ele acreditasse. E sua atitude foi inesperada, se abraçou ao outro como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Jamais imaginara que precisava tanto daquele abraço, dos braços que agora o circundavam com força, dos rostos que se encostavam – lado a lado – como descrever o que era? A segurança que sentia ao ter Moony preso a ele por aquele abraço.

- Eu tenho tanto medo Moony... Tanto medo de voltar a ficar sozinho. – Sirius falou baixinho aos ouvidos do outro. – Não quero ficar sozinho. – as lágrimas agora teimavam em cair, os soluços tentavam se prender na garganta.

Receava estar sendo fraco, que estivesse sendo infantil. Até ouvir a voz do outro:

- Padfoot, você não está sozinho. – Remus o abraçou com mais força. – Nos não estamos mais sozinhos. Temos um ao outro, temos Harry, estamos recuperando elos perdidos. Não, acredite, não estamos mais sozinhos...

Sirius quase se esquecera, quase deixara para traz... Remus vivenciara a solidão tanto quanto ele.

Uma atitude impensada cruzou por sua mente. Aflito, como se tudo dependesse disso, como se não houvesse mais tempo...

O beijou.

Sirius Black beijara seu amigo, seu único amigo... O único que ainda estava com ele.

Sirius Black beijara Remus Lupin.

No primeiro momento Remus se assustou, sem conseguir reagir, mas de alguma forma não podia afastar o outro de si. Parecia que esperava por isso e retribuiu o beijo com o mesmo desespero.

Dois homens.

Dois amigos.

Amantes.

O silêncio da casa pesava, os ruídos esquecidos. Só havia o outro, só havia o beijo.

O beijo.

Tão esperado e tão espontâneo.

Se separaram depois de um tempo que pareceu eterno.

Remus riu. Deixando o outro confuso.

- O que foi? – Sirius perguntou intrigado.

- Sabe, Padfoot? – voltou a abraçar o outro. – Eu gosto quando você fica entediado...

Sirius deu um sorriso safado. A dor de minutos atrás esquecida.

- Mesmo? E seu eu disser que o Tédio ainda não passou?

- Hum... Acho que eu posso dar um jeito nisso.

E tornou a puxar o outro para um beijo. Eles não estavam mais sozinhos.

Estavam juntos agora.

- Fim –

**N.A:** Sirius e Remus s2 Ti fofo!!! E agora Sirius, já desemburrou comigo?

Sirius: )

Lithos: O que um beijo não faz heim?

Espero que vcs gostem da fanfic.

Abraços,

Lithos


End file.
